P.E Got Talent/Capítulo 4
Archivo:PE Got talent intro.ogg Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Hola babys! Yo soy Nachis y esto es P.E Got talent. Esta semana estamos en Australia, especificamente en P. Sherman calle Wallaby 42, Sydney :3. Hoy no hay video, un tiburón se comió la camara. Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Tiburoncin comerse camara de Elmo! D: Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU ¡!Tiburoncín Uh AH Ah! (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Hoy vamos a pasar a una concursante nueva :3. Se llama Ángela Hitzwater y viene de París. Tiene 12 años. Archivo:Pika sprite by Moka.png ¿Como sabes eso? ewO Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Tenemos tu curriculum, empieza :3. Archivo:Pika sprite by Moka.png'' And I need you now TONIGHT Archivo:D8.png'' Archivo:Pika sprite by Moka.png'' And I need you more than ever (8)'' Archivo:Pika sprite by Moka.pngAnd if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever (8) Archivo:Pika sprite by Moka.png And we'll only be making it RIGHT Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngMuy bonito Ángela... :3 Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Veamos el marcador Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Cantas como Lea Michelle :D, te doy un sí. Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Elmo amar Kiss :3. Sí Sí Sí (??? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Te doy un sí pequeñuela :) Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Felicidades ¡Pasaste Ángela! Archivo:Pika sprite by Moka.pngGracias TwT Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Sigamos con Elizabeth Kurio, su talento ya se los dirá ella misma (? Archivo:Elizabeth Sprite.png Hola :3. Mi talento es tocar la ocarina ;D Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngInteresante... Archivo:Elizabeth Sprite.pngEmpezaré sin que ustedes me lo digan (? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Empieza. Archivo:Elizabeth Sprite.png ''-Toca Welcome To The Jungle-'' Archivo:Elmo sprite.png OwO. Archivo:Elizabeth Sprite.pngTurururiiii ruriiiiiiiii tururiiii tum tum (8) (? Archivo:Elizabeth Sprite.png ''-coge una red y encierra a Elmo-'' Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Sos mala ¬o¬. Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngElmo, yo que tú me quedara ahí dentro (?? Veamos el marcador... Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Por mí, es un sí. Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Dan miedo ellos 2 sincronizados ewOU Felicidades, haz pasado TwT. Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngArchivo:Nadadora_NB.pngforeeveeeeeer! :* (?????????? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngewO ¡Saymooon! (??? ¿Y esa quién rayos es? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngeweU Lo que pasa es que me han puesto algo raro en la comida hoy .w. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngCanguro a la parrilla nada más u.u (? Archivo:Nadadora_NB.png¡Señorita Perray! ¡Está usted detenida por consumir Canguro! Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngD8 ¡Creí que eramos amiguis forever! Archivo:Nadadora_NB.pngFue parte del pasado ;A; (?) Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png¿Por qué estás desnuda? Archivo:Nadadora_NB.pngNo me cambies el tema (?? Irás a la cárcel.... Archivo:Limpiador NB.png''-le lanza el trapeador a la cara- ¡No nos retrases bitch! (? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngNachis, eres mi suegro favorito (??? Archivo:Elizabeth Sprite.png Gracias :3 ¡Pasé! Archivo:Limpiador NB.png eweU.... Ahora veremos a su novio amigo. Archivo:Pescador NB.png Hola, soy Romino Tomato. Mi talento es esculpir tomates :D Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Ojala que no me hagas tan gorda ¬o¬. Archivo:Pescador NB.png ewO. -''esculpe el tomate con forma de un pan- (????) Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Chau x3. Vete, shu shu (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Pasaremos a un concursante más xd. Ella es Suri Lee y viene de Elmo City. Archivo:Suri Lee.png Hola :3. Mi talento es dibujar en cualquier superficie :3. Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png ¡Empieza! Archivo:Suri Lee.png Buenu pero no me obligues TwT (? Archivo:Suri Lee.png''-dibuja a Freddy Mercury en los pantalones de Simon-'' Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngMe hiciste cosquillitas ¬O¬ Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Elmo sprite.png FREDYYYYYYYYYYYYY *O* ''-grito fangirl-'' Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngeweU ¿Y a este qué le pasa? Archivo:Elmo sprite.png''-acaricia los pantalones de Simon- (?'' Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngewO ¡Es sólo un dibujo! Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngHas rompido mis sentimientos TwT bububu TwT (??? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU ¡Califiquen a la jodida chica! D8 Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngEstamos esperando a que nos hagas ver la tabla ¬w¬ Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngUps (? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Bueno, cambié de opinión, me gustaría verte de nuevo :3 Te doy un sí Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Yo igual xdd Archivo:Elmo sprite.png TwT Bububu TwT (???? Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Me estás emputando Elmo ¡Has logrado pasar a la siguiente ronda! ¡Enhorabuena! x3 Archivo:Suri Lee.png *o*. Gracias TwT. Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU Archivo:Maya by Neru.png Hola, soy Amanda y mi talento es cantar :3. Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Pero nadie te llamo ewOU. Archivo:Maya by Neru.png Me vale ñoña (?? Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Elmo querer que empiezes :3 ''-Suena la música-'' Archivo:Maya by Neru.png Can't read my, can't read my Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Maya by Neru.png'' POKER FACE Archivo:D8.png'' Archivo:Maya by Neru.pngShe's got me like nobody... (8) Archivo:Maya by Neru.png Can't read my, can't read my Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Maya by Neru.png POKER FACE Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Maya by Neru.png¡Shes got me liiiiikeeeee nooooouuuubaaaaaaaadiiiiiiiiiii! (8) Uuuuuuuuhhh (8) Archivo:Limpiador NB.pnge.e ¡Un aplauso! Veamos el marcador... Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngCreo que hay muchos cantantes ya en PE Got Talent, lo siento, esta ocasión te daré un no. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Estuvo muy bien :3. Al menos no cagastes una canción mía (? Te doy un sí Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Elmo mandarte a Egipto :3. A Elmo gustarle :3. Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngElmo hablar como retrasado bubub (? Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngTe burlas ¬w¬ Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngSí e-e Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngY en mi presencia ¬w¬ (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU ¡Entonces Amanda, Sí pasaste! Archivo:Maya by Neru.pngGracias :D Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Felicidades, haz pasado :3. Ahora traeremos a 3 personas de fondo de Bikini concursando juntas... Archivo:Staryu NB.gif Archivo:Octillery NB.gif Archivo:Swanna NB.gif Hola, nosotros somos Patricio, Calamardo y Roberto. Archivo:Staryu NB.gif Archivo:Octillery NB.gif Archivo:Swanna NB.gifY juntos formamos ¡Palamerto! (??? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Staryu NB.gif Archivo:Octillery NB.gif Archivo:Swanna NB.gif Pero no hemos empezado....ewO Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Pero se que su show no se comparara al de Kevin TwT. Archivo:Staryu NB.gif Archivo:Octillery NB.gif Archivo:Swanna NB.gif ALL AROUND THE WORLD, PEOPLE WANT TO BE LOVED Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Staryu NB.gif Archivo:Octillery NB.gif Archivo:Swanna NB.gifAnd It may bee a quiet simple but.... Archivo:Octillery NB.gifIs all I oooooooownnnnn (8) Archivo:Staryu NB.gif Archivo:Octillery NB.gif Archivo:Swanna NB.gifI Hope You Don't Mind (8) Archivo:Staryu NB.gif Archivo:Octillery NB.gif Archivo:Swanna NB.gifI Hope You Don't Mind (8) Archivo:Staryu NB.gifThat I put down In Wooooordssss (8) Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Dejen de cantar canciones del primo de mi ex-esposo! ¬o¬ Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Elmo querer escuchar Kiss. Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Katy, ¿Elton Jhon fue tu ex-esposo? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngeweU ¿Qué no cantaron algo de Michael Jackson? :U Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngeweU ¡Nachis! ¡El marcador! Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngNo jodas Simon, todo yo....yo yo.... -w- Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngOk -e- Te contrataré una compañera Archivo:Limpiador NB.png:D Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngPero cuando acaben las audiciones e.e Archivo:Limpiador NB.png:D ¡Te jodiste porque hoy es el último día de audiciones! Gurururu (??? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngShit .w. Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngBueno, veamos el marcador aunque sabemos que no pasaron (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngYa vayanse, hagan un programa de televisión no sé e.e Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngRecibamos a alguien que ya es medianamente famosa.... Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gifHolaaa :3 Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngEsta es otra a quien yo le daría la palabra con P.... Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU ¿El plato de comida porque está muy flaca? Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngNo (?? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngBueno, gracias a los curriculums sabemos que eres hija de Lady Gaga... ¿Tu nombre? Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gifLily Gaga x33 Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Creo que te odio mocosa *O* (? Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gifGracias Simon, mi mamá dice que eres guapo Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Siempre me tuvo envidia (??? ''-suena la música-'' Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gifYou and me...We used to be together '' {C} Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gifEvery day together....always (8) Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif''I really fee--i-il...I'm losing my best friend.... Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gifI can't believe...This could be the end... (8) Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif Don't speak I know just what you're saying (8)Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Ya ya e.e Archivo:Limpiador NB.png El marcador nos llama (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngVeamos qué dicen los jueces. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngCreí que ibas a cantar algo de tu madre, pero bueno....Te doy un sí. Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngYo igual, sólo porque tu madre me dijo aquello, tu de talento tienes lo que Elmo de bolas (? Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Simon ¬w¬ Bueno, yo te doy un sí tambien, ¡Suerte! Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gifGracias e.e Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngFelicidades xdd. Ahora recibamos a nuestra penúltima participante e.e Archivo:Riiko_sprite.pngHola Hola :3 Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngHola, dinos tu nombre y tu talento... Archivo:Riiko_sprite.pngSoy RIikoAkawata y tengo 12, con personalidad de 5 ¡Mi talento es cantar! Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngOtra ¬w¬Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngSaayymooon no seas malo...mira que aún hay cupo para dos personas más, puede que encuentres a ese alguien especial (? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngTonterías e.e Archivo:Riiko_sprite.pnge.e Ok, Voy a comenzar a cantar :U ''-suena la música-'' Archivo:Riiko_sprite.png Mala noche, recordarte enamorada, la persona equivocada, alguien que robo mi co-ra-zón (8) Archivo:Elmo sprite.png ''-Aplaude al ritmo-'' Archivo:Riiko_sprite.png fui una tonta que se muere sin tus besos, esperando tu regreso, atrapada por tu se-duc-ción. (8) Archivo:Riiko_sprite.pngOtra noche, Otra noche sin tu vidaaaaaaaa (8) Archivo:Riiko_sprite.png E''sta loca....¡No se olvidaaaaa! (8)'' Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png ¡Yeeeeeeey! ''-Katy se sube al escenario y canta con Riiko-'' Archivo:Riiko_sprite.pngArchivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png¿Quien es ese hombre que me mira y me desnuda? Archivo:D8_transparente.png (8) Archivo:Riiko_sprite.pngUna fiera inquieta que me da mil vueltas (8) Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngy me hace temblar, pero me hace sentir mujer (8) Archivo:Riiko_sprite.pngArchivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png¿Quien es ese hombre que me mira y me desnuda? Archivo:D8_transparente.png (8) Archivo:Limpiador NB.png''-se une al baile- (???'' Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngArchivo:Elmo sprite.png''-Aplauden de pie-(?? '' Archivo:Limpiador NB.pnglol, Creo que ha sido lo mejor de la noche xdd ¿NO? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngArchivo:Elmo sprite.pngeweU... ¡No! Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngEl marcador e.e Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngSi Katy no hubiera subido al escenario hubiera sido genial, ¡Te doy un sí pero si prometes no cantar con Katy otra vezx! e.e Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngTwT Yo quería cantar con ellas TwT (??? Me sé la canción. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngeweU ¡Tarados! Ushh (?? Bueno, Riiko yo te doy un sí. Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngYo igual e.e Archivo:Limpiador NB.png¡Felicidades Riiko! ¡Tienes tres sí! ¡Has pasado! Archivo:Riiko_sprite.png¡Hurra! :D Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU ¡Demos un caluroso aplauso a los últimos participantes de Australia, y también de todo el reality! e-e Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.png¡Yiiiiiiiihaaaaa! Hola a toodoossss Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngGenial, lo que nos faltaba (? Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngeweU ¡Nachis! Es un gusto total conocerte... Archivo:Limpiador NB.png¿Quién de los dos está hablando? Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngSomos siameses (???' YIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAA Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngeweU Pues bienvenidos PE Got Talent, ¿Sus nombres? Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngNosotros nos hacemos llamar Shakira's Desire... ¡YIHAAAA! Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngeweU ¿Y qué hacen? :U Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngCantaaamooosss...pero no cualquieras canciones... Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png¿Quién es ese hooombreee? (8) (¿?? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png''-Bitchslap a Katy-'' Digannos, ¿De dónde son? Por su apariencia no parecen ser de aquí e.e Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngSomos de Texas e.e Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngInteresante o3o ¿Por qué no han participado en las audiciones que hicimos en Texas? Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngeweU Ibamos, pero algún idiota se subió a nuestro toro mecánico y lo dañó, nos pasamos la tarde entera reparandolo y cuando terminamos ustedes ya se habían largado a las Narnias (?? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngArchivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngeweU Archivo:Limpiador NB.png''-Bailando por ahí- Mañana una nueva compañeraaaa jijijij (? Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngeweU Comiencen e.e ''-Suena música texana- (? Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngYoddle Yoddle Yoddle III-eeeee (8) Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngYoddle Yoddle Yoddle III-eeeee (8) Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngYoddle Yoddle Yoddle III-eeeee (8) Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngYoddle Yoddle Yoddle III-eeeee (8) Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngAnd they say Speak Naa-aaaauuu (8) ''-aplausos-'' Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngArchivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pnge.e ¡Les damos un sí! ¡Felicidades! Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngewO pero yo aún no he... Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngArchivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png¡Dijimos! ¡FELICIDADES!Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngTwT bububu TwT (??? Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.png¡Muchas gracias Puesn't! (? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngDe nada eweU Espero que no se enojen al saber que nosotros rompimos su torito (?) Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngEn mi defensa diré que Simon comió muchas almejas en Londres (??? Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngeweU Oigan, pero Nachis no ha mostrado el marcador.... Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png¿Qué importa el marcador? ¡Ya no nos sirve de nada! Las audiciones acabaron. ¡Nachis! Archivo:Limpiador NB.png¿Sí? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png¡Destruye el marcador! :D Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngTwT ¡AAAAL FIIIIIIIIIIIN! MUAJAJAJJA HE ESPERADO CUATRO CAPÍTULOS PARA ESTO (?? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngeweU Archivo:Limpiador NB.png''-rompe el marcador y todas las equis, se forma un caos total-'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Ups (?? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png No jodas e.e ¡Bueno, conmigo nos veremos tras un buen tiempo! ¡Adiós!ç Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngConmigo igual e.e ¡Adiós! ''-se van en el toro mecánico que ahora tiene ruedas- (???'' Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngeweU ¿Que ya nos podemos ir? Archivo:Limpiador NB.png¡EWE! Por supuesto, hace mucho que podían xdd Felicidades por pasar de ronda e.e Archivo:PE talent ending.ogg Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngEstos son los participantes que pasaron a la siguiente ronda: Archivo:Pika sprite by Moka.pngÁngela Hitzwater. Archivo:Elizabeth Sprite.pngElizabeth Kurio. Archivo:Suri Lee.pngSuri Lee (No es familia de Stan(?) Archivo:Maya by Neru.pngAmanda Swotter Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gifLily Gaga Archivo:Riiko_sprite.pngRiiko Akawata :3 Archivo:Padre_e_hija_DP.pngY Shakira's Desire :D Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngPues bien, este ha sido el último grupo de la etapa de las audiciones Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngDesde el próximo capítulo nos esperan muchas sorpresas, como mi inesperada compañera.... Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngEn el próximo capítulo trataremos de unir lazos entre todos los 25 participantes que pasaron de ronda, y luego los dividiremos en 5 grupos para que hagan la siguiente prueba del reality Archivo:Limpiador NB.png¡Hasta pronto! Continuará..... ?? Categoría:P.E Got Talent